First, a Prince and then, a Popstar!
by AngieOh
Summary: On EXO's short hiatus in Hawaii, Baekhyun is left unconscious after a round of swimming. But, something's not right. On waking up, the last thing he remembers happening to him is being slashed on the spine with a sword. His brother's sword.
1. Prologue: Dead, Or So I Thought

" _You should go now," Soon Deok told him firmly._

 _"Be quiet. I will be the one to protect you now."_

 _He looked up at the King with pleading eyes._

 _"Hyung-nim, please let us go!"_

 _Soon Deok sighed, wincing at the sudden pain that shot up her leg._

 _"Please! If you let us go, I will never return to Goryeo again!"_

 _The King's gaze averted to a soldier positioned behind Eun, signalling him to strike. The soldier nodded, raising his bloodied sword._

 _"Think of our past bond from growing up together," Eun breathed, "Hyung-nim..."_

 _The soldier let out a sudden cry. Soon Deok, suddenly alerted, pushed Eun to the ground and turned to face the soldier._

 _But he was too fast for her. She received the slash on her chest, and fell to the ground._

 _As soon as he realized what was happening, Eun got on his knees and crawled over to Soon Deok._

 _"M-My wife..." he stuttered, as he cupped her face in his hands._

 _"Deok-ah...It's all right, Deok-ah, it's all right,"_

 _She gathered all her strength, and put on a weak smile._

 _"Deok-ah, it's all right. Let's go together, okay?"_

 _She breathed in._

 _"Deok-ah,"_

 _Her eyes drooped._

 _"Deok-ah!"_

 _They closed._

 _"Deok, no. Deok, not yet..." he said. cradling her face._

 _"Soon Deok-ah..."_

 _There was no response._

 _"Soon Deok-ah!" he wept._

 _Unknown to Eun, the King looked upon the scene with unmerciful eyes and ordered for his arrow. He aimed for Eun's weeping figure, towering over Soon Deok's body._

 _He aimed, and the arrow hit Eun's arm._

 _Eun looked back, and winced, gritting teeth._

 _The King, in no way affected by the pain his brother was going through, ordered for another one, aiming it for Eun's heart._

 _Just moments before he aimed it, Wang So burst into the ground, striking the soldier who held his sword at Eun's neck, in case the arrow failed to accomplish the task._

 _Wang So, after killing the soldier, spread his arms out in front of Eun, who could not take his eyes of his wife's lifeless body._

 _"Move." the King demanded._

 _"Must you go this far?!" So enquired strongly._

 _"The roots of treason must be pulled out in order to keep the nation peaceful. Move," the King explained._

 _Hearing the commotion, Jung and Hae Soo came running._

 _"Stop!" Jung shouted, and ran to Eun only to be stopped by a soldier._

 _Another one wielded his sword at Eun's neck but, So moved to dodge it, leaving Eun unprotected._

 _The King took the chance, and aimed the arrow at Eun._

 _Eun fell back, clutching at the arrow at his stomach._

 _So looked back, his face flooding with regret. Jung's and Hae Soo's faces froze in shock._

 _"Eun-ah!" So yelled, running up to his brother, holding him from falling._

 _Eun gripped So's sleeve and winced in pain._

 _"Do you remember, back on my birthday?" Eun breathed, "You said you would give me any present I wanted."_

 _He paused._

 _"I was told there was a gift only you could give to me. He manipulated me."_

 _So's face gripped with realization._

 _Eun let out tears of pain._

 _"That girl..."_

 _He looked over at his wife's body._

 _"I cannot let her go alone."_

 _He looked up at the King, smirking down at the scene, loading another arrow._

 _He turned to face So._

 _"So. I would prefer it if you just..."_

 _His tears fell._

 _"It is a gift only you can give me."_

 _So's lip twitched in pain and anger, and gripped his hand around Eun's fist in approval._

 _He let go of his brother's figure and stood up, leaving the King confused at the scene._

 _Eun smiled down at his wife._

 _After several moments of hesitation, So raised his sword._

 _"No, you can't," Hae Soo breathed._

 _With a loud cry, he landed a slash, on Eun's spine._

 _Eun, unable to take on the pain, fell to the ground._

 _His face lit up in a weak smile, raising his bloodied fingers towards Soon Deok's body._

 _So's eyes filled up with tears of regret._

 _Eun closed his eyes, forever._


	2. O N E - Into The Future

**_Previously on 'First, a Prince, and then, a Popstar!'..._**

 _Eun closed his eyes, forever._

* * *

 _Or so he thought._

* * *

 _"What do I do? Now I'm her awesome person..."_

 _"He manipulated me..."_

 _"Soon Deok-ah!"_

"GAH!" Baekhyun woke up in a start, breathing heavily.

"Oh, thank heavens," Chanyeol sighed, "I almost thought you were dead."

"Soon Deok..." Baekhyun murmured under his breath, "Deok-ah..."

"Hyun-ah," Xiumin said, "You okay? You don't seem very-"

"WHERE'S MY WIFE?!" Baekhyun yelled.

"Your 'who' now?"

Baekhyun looked at himself in confusion.

"GREAT HEAVENS!" he screamed, covering his bare torso with his arms, "Why am I not dressed? A-And, what in t-the world am I wearing? Did someone cut my pants in two?"

"Final conclusion, people, he's definitely not okay," Xiumin sighed.

Chen put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't you remember, Hyun-ah? We went swimming-"

"Swimming? While Soon Deok is injured?! NONSENSE! And besides, where would we go swimming? Hyung-nim wouldn't spare us if we were spotted anywhere together near the palace, let alone the bath pools."

"Bath pools? Hyun, we were swimming in the sea. In Hawaii,"

"Hawaii? Is that in Goryeo?"

"Goryeo? What in the world-"

"Do you lads know where Soon Deok is? Did she die? Or was she just injured? Is she being treated?"

"Okay, I give up," Chanyeol sighed.

"Hyun, who is Soon Deok?" Chen enquired.

"Soon Deok? Soon Deok is my wife, why do you act like you do not know? Every resident of Goryeo must know. And who are you, by the way? How did you find me? Do you work with physicians? Or are you physicians yourself? If you are, then I must-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, slow down there, Baekhyun," Suho said.

"And why do you keep referring to me as Baekhyun?" he asked, confused.

"Maybe because that is your name?" Kyungsoo said.

"Baekhyun? Well, that is a bunch of rubbish. I am Wang Eun, the 10th Prince of Goryeo- oh, that looks like a calendar."

"10th Prince Wang Eun? Oh my god, Manager-hyung, we need to get to a hospital, ASAP-"

"Wait," Baekhyun began, "why do you have this calendar?"

"Um... I don't know, to keep track of days, maybe?" Sehun sighed, drying his hair with a towel.

"This type of calendar only belongs in the royal palace, why is it here?"

"And why exactly should it only be in the royal palace, now?" Lay enquired.

"Ji Mong used to make these calendars, His Majesty found it an easier way to keep track of days than the normal calendars, too much of a bother, they were. Ji Mong assured us they were accurate, and we trusted him. How could we not, he was the wisest man on the face of the earth," he ran his fingers on the calendar that lay next to the bed.

"Oh my goodness, I'm losing track of all the names that keep popping up out of his mouth every second," Sehun sighed, and noticed the shocked look on Baekhyun's face, "Hyung, are you okay?"

Baekhyun sat up. "A-At t-the corner... of every calendar... J-Ji Mong... he used to mention the y-year..."

"And? What's new about that?"

"A-And the latest c-copy of the calendar... that he gave me... it said '945', and now... it says- it says '2016'!"

"Are- are you saying-"

"I'm in the future? One thousand and seventy one years later?" he sighed, unable to take it all in.

"Well, yes. I don't know in what ways you got affected but," Kai began, "it definitely improved your mathematical skil- Hyung? Hyung!"

The boys could only be grateful there was a bed to catch him when he fainted.

* * *

"So, you're telling me," their manager began, "he claims he's the tenth prince of Goryeo, and his father is the Imperial King, Taejo Wang Geon?"

"That's right," Sehun said.

He burst out laughing, clutching his stomach.

"Okay, this isn't funny," Kyungsoo stated, "He doesn't remember anything! I asked him his mother's name, and he said 'Lady Sogwangjoowon'. He is not okay, and we need to do something."

"Kyungsoo's right," Chanyeol agreed, "He doesn't even remember EXO, and we'll have to come up with some lame excuse to keep him out of promotional events."

"And, have you heard the way he talks? He sounds he jumped out of some historical drama, he doesn't even remember how to read and write!"

"The doctor says it's temporary memory loss, but, this is more than that," Chanyeol continued, "This is like that time in some cartoon where that boy banged his head on a 'Broccoli Boy' comic and began acting like Broccoli Boy himself,"

"Yah, Channie," Xiumin started, "are you implying there was a history textbook randomly floating in the sea, and Baekkie banged his head on it?"

"I really don't know."

"That's not it," Chen began, "he even forgot how to use a pen. I just taught him, and you should've seen the look on his face when I told him you don't need to keep dipping it in ink."

"This will never seem to end," Lay sighed, "He told me he was married."

Their manager, Tak Young-jun, slapped his forehead.

"And," Suho began, "he keeps scribbling these weird Chinese characters repeatedly and when I ask him to read it, he says 'Soon Deok', and from there on, he sits and weeps."

"Yes, that too," Kai said, "he keeps asking me if Soon Deok is okay, and I don't have anything to tell him. Heck, how do I even? I don't even know who she is,"

Young-jun stroked his chin.

"We need to revive his memory."

The boys nodded.

"Maybe," he continued, "the first step to doing that is looking for Soon Deok."

The boys' eyebrows furrowed. _"How?"_


	3. T W O - Traces Of The Past

_**Previously on 'First, a Prince, and then, a Popstar!'...**_

 _"We need to revive his memory."_

 _The boys nodded._

 _"Maybe," he continued, "the first step to doing that is looking for Soon Deok."_

 _The boys' eyebrows furrowed. "How?"_

* * *

Baekhyun stared down at his flannel and ripped jeans.

"Will some soul be kind enough to explain to me what exactly I am wearing?" he asked, perplexed.

The boys, confused in their thoughts, ignored his comment.

"Ignore that," Baekhyun sighed, "maybe you can do that after I have gotten over the fact as to why my hair is pink."

"Okay, Baek- I mean, Wang Eun," Chen began, "What is the last thing you remember happening to you?"

"W-well," Baekhyun began, "Soon Deok and I were in the palace courtyard but, Hyung-nim's men had us surrounded from all-"

"Hyung-nim?"

"Wang Yo, His Imperial Majesty, the King, Jeongjong."

"Let me get this straight. The 3rd monarch of Goryeo was your brother?"

"Why, yes."

"Great," Sehun groaned, "next thing we know, Gwangjong'll be his uncle."

"Freakazoid," Chanyeol began, "Jeongjong and Gwangjong were siblings."

"Whatever," Sehun said, "go on."

"I do not know of the 'Gwangjong' you are talking about but, I shall tell you everything I remember." Baekhyun continued, "Soon Deok, being well-trained in army practices and defence, tried to tackle all of them at once, and at the same time, I jumped in to help her. But, in an attempt to save me from a surprise attack, she pushed me to the ground and-"

He choked.

"And?"

He held back tears, "She received the slash on her chest."

He went on, "Yo aimed two arrows at me; one on my forearm, and the other at my stomach. I couldn't take it anymore; I asked So hyung-nim to end it by slashing his sword on my spine, to leave me to my fate, and save himself."

"Another brother?"

"Yes, the 4th Imperial Prince, Wang So."

"Gwangjong," Xiumin whispered, "he becomes king after the 10th Prince's death."

"What?" Baekhyun asked.

"Nothing you need to worry about," Young-jun rushed. He walked over to Baekhyun, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Now, Wang Eun," he began, "I have someone who wants to meet you."

"Who is it?"

"He is an artist. All I need you to do is explain what Soon Deok looks like to him."

"Deok-ah? Why?"

"We do not know of her whereabouts. We have to find her, don't we?"

Baekhyun nodded.

"We will, and that's why, we need you to do this. Kyungsoo, the sketch artist is waiting in the next room. Please, guide Wang Eun there, will you?"

Kyungsoo nodded.

* * *

Kyungsoo helped Baekhyun settle.

"Hello," the sketch artist bowed, his face hidden behind a mouth mask, "Pleased to meet you. I'm Woo-hyun."

"Yes, hello," Kyungsoo replied.

Baekhyun managed a weak smile.

"Wang Eun, you'll be fine here. If you need us, we will be in the next room, okay?" Kyungsoo said.

Baekhyun nodded.

"I'll leave you both, then." And with that, he left the room.

A chill passed through Baekhyun's spine. He rubbed his palms.

"Are you comfortable?" Woo-hyun asked, his voice slightly muffled.

Baekhyun gave a slight, reassuring smile. "Yes, I am, thank you."

"If you don't mind me asking," Woo-hyun continued, "have we ever met before? I mean, you are famous and all, but- you know what, don't answer that, let's just get on with the sketching."

Baekhyun face changed. _Have I met him before?_ He did give off a familiar feel, but he could not put his finger on it.

"About Soon Deok," Woo-hyun broke the silence, picking up his sheet of paper and pencil, "what did she look like?"

He smiled.

* * *

 _'Fans are extremely excited for the ChenBaekXi fan-meet in Chuncheon tomorrow, sponsored by SM Entertainment and ISOI make-up. EXO-CBX, fighting!'_

Chen felt the sudden urge to fling his phone across the room.

"More like ChenXi fan-meet," Xiumin sighed.

"What do we do tomorrow?"

"Keep him from talking," Youngjun replied, "if they ask him a question, dodge it. Make an excuse, sore throat or something."

"For how long?" Kai asked, "He can't have a sore throat forever."

"Soon," Lay began, "everyone will be demanding an answer. We can't keep him in the shadows for-"

"Guys!" Chanyeol exclaimed, skidding into the room.

"You guys," he continued, "will not believe the facial composite that the forensic artist compiled with all the details Baekhyun gave him." Chanyeol wiggled the paper.

"Let's see it," Youngjun announced.

Chanyeol flipped the sheet, blank side facing him.

Chen dropped his phone, and all the jaws in the room, including his own, followed.


	4. T H R E E - First Love

_**Previously on 'First, a Prince and then, a Popstar!'...**_

 _"Guys!" Chanyeol exclaimed, skidding into the room._

 _"You guys," he continued, "will not believe the facial composite that the forensic artist compiled with all the details Baekhyun gave him." Chanyeol wiggled the paper._

 _"Let's see it," Youngjun announced._

 _Chanyeol flipped the sheet, blank side facing him._

 _Chen dropped his phone, and all the jaws in the room, including his own, followed._

* * *

"Pffft," Sehun scoffed, "No way. No way that's Soon Deok,"

Chen's expression turned worried. "Is there?"

"THAT'S NOT SOON DEOK!" Kai yelled, "That's ZHera!"

"Yes, we know, Jong-in."

"Can you ask Woo-hyun again, Chanyeol?" Young-jun requested, "Just to make sure he didn't draw up some random face."

"I did," Chanyeol replied, "he told me this is what he got. I asked Baekhyun too, and he started crying, so I'm guessing this is it,"

"Great, so now we have to get to revive his memory with a portrait of ZHera? Was spoiling our hiatus not enough?"

The boys groaned.

* * *

 _At Chuncheon, the next day..._

* * *

"Chen-ssi, how many awards do you plan to sweep this time?" the reporter chimed.

Chen smiled. "Honestly, we did this for the love of making music and of course, for EXO-L. Awards are not are main concern; but if we do win, then I can only be grateful."

"Baekhyun-ssi, what are your views on the album?"

"Sorry, guys," Xiumin began, "Baekhyun suffering from a sore throat. No questions today, we're sorry,"

"BAEKHYUN, FIGHTING!" the fans yelled.

"Jongdae-ah," Baekhyun whispered.

"Hmm?"

"What's," Baekhyun looked down at his palm, and made a fist, imitating the action of the fans, "what is 'fighting'?"

"Uh," Chen began, "It's...I'll tell you, later, okay?"

Baekhyun nodded.

His mind floated back to the thought of Soon Deok when he had not expected it, and from there on, he just sat, glanced around the big hallway with press crowding around every corner just to get a glance of him but, for what exactly, he didn't know. Bored, because he didn't like being forced into a chair or because sitting still for more than a minute was not in his personality, he scanned the room in awe of this _new world_ he had woken up in. Even he looked different on a whole new level. Different name, different clothing style and of course, his _very_ different hair. He couldn't say he missed his long and straight locks because it was very disturbing at one point (because his meal of _gimbap_ would have an added ingredient of hair strands) but, he was shocked to see it shorter and pink. Not even the pretty pink shade that Soon Deok liked.

Speaking, or in this case, thinking of pretty pink, Eun noticed the long, pink board at the end of the long hallway, that bore a white script that was alien to him. He looked below the board to see several women, looking in mirrors and applying he knew not what onto their faces. _It seems to be some kind of a shop_ , Eun thought. He looked for Soon Deok among them but in vain. Because he had nothing better to do, he watched the women at the shop.

Until he noticed another lady, standing a little away from the group of women, wearing a tired expression.

It was a face he would never fail in recognizing but, she did look a little different.

A woman his wife was always jealous of.

His first love.

"SOO-YAH!" he screamed, and jumped off his chair.

"Byun Baekhyun, where are you goi-" Chen began but he was cut off.

Baekhyun leapt off the stage and ran, with a dazed paparazzi on his tail. He ran until he got the end of the hallway, and under the pretty pink board.

None of the women seemed to notice the commotion or the customer, except the one stood away from the women.

"Oh! Baekhyun-ssi! Welcome to ISOI make-up, sir, I'm Go Ha Jin, how may I help you?" the woman asked.

"Soo-yah, it's me," Baekhyun said.

"Excuse me? Um.."

They were interrupted by cameras flashing behind them.

"Baekhyun-ssi, what is your relationship with this woman?" a reporter's voice asked over the commotion.

"Are you secretly dating her?"

"Are you two married, perhaps?"

"Is she pregnant?"

"OPPA, YOU BETRAYED US!" a crowd of rampant fans yelled.

Baekhyun grabbed her wrist and pulled her through the crowd, only to be blocked by a reporter.

"Baekhyun-ssi, please answer my quest-"

"Move or I'll cut your neck!" he screamed.

The crowd gasped.

Baekhyun stomped away, his grip on Ha Jin's hand not wavering. He walked away and asked, "Is there a place we can converse in peace?"

"Mr. Byun, I don't understand what you want of me-"

"HAE SOO!" he yelled, shaking her by the shoulders.

When he yelled the words, scenes flashed in front of her. Her knees went weak but, Baekhyun caught her.

"10th Imperial Prince..." she began, her voice shaky.

Baekhyun nodded with a nervous smile.

"W-Wang Eun?"


	5. F O U R - Hae Soo Helps

_Previously, on First, a Prince and then, a Popstar!..._

 _"10th Imperial Prince..." she began, her voice shaky._

 _Baekhyun nodded with a nervous smile._

 _"W-Wang Eun?"_

* * *

"That's right, Soo-yah," he sighed.

"B-But-"

"What?"

"How is that even possible? Didn't you die?"

"What?!"

Ha Jin's face went white with shock.

"Soo-yah, tell me!" Baekhyun demanded.

"Y-you died-"

"Then, what am I doing here?!"

"That's what I don't know!"

"Tell me what you saw, Soo-yah. Tell me," he sighed, "why I am here, where I am, where Soon Deok is-" h choked on tears.

Ha Jin sighed. "Come with me," she firmly said and grabbed his wrist, and walked away.

Only to stopped by an angry Xiumin, and an even angrier Chen.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Is this why you were pretending to act dumb! So you can hang out with a girl!" Chen said.

"Jong-dae," Baekhyun started, "Jong-dae, she knows how to help me!"

"What?! She barely even knows you! What is she, some kind of stan?!"

"Excuse me?" Ha Jin began.

"What? Am I wrong?"

"Okay, mister," she began, walking up to Chen, "you may be a world-famous K-Star and I may be just a normal citizen of Korea but, that gives you ABSOLUTELY no right to underestimate me, especially when I'm TRYING TO HELP!"

Chen backed up, "O-Okay, whatever. How are you going to help any way? How does he know you?"

"Excuse me," Ha Jin said, clearing her throat, glaring daggers at Chen, "I may have gotten a little carried away."

She continued, "I have somewhere to take you to. If you'd follow me, that's is."

Chen reluctantly, with an approving nod from Xiumin and Baekhyun, nodded.

"Then, let's go."

"My car is tiny."

"So?"

"It won't fit the three of you, AND your burly bodyguard."

"Ugh. Then, it'll just be the three of us."

"As you wish. Good luck."

"For what?"

"Trying to fit."

"Where are we goi- Minseok, get your hair out of my face!" Chen yelled.

"I'm trying! Sheesh!"

"We're going to an exhibition." Ha Jin stated, "you're lucky you came to me today. It closes tomorrow."

"What exhibition?"

"A Goryeo history exhibition."

"And how will that help in finding out where this Soon Deok is?"

"I thought part of the deal was to shut up and follow me."

"No, it isn't."

"It is, now."

"Let's start with the first portrait," Ha Jin began, pointing over at it.

 _The Coronation of His Imperial Majesty Emperor Hyejong, the 2nd Monarch of Goryeo,_ said the gold plate underneath.

"Mu." Baekhyun murmured.

"What?"

"Let me explain. The Emperor Hyejong was Wang Eun's oldest brother."

"You mean-"

"This guy here was his brother?" Xiumin said, pointing at Baekhyun.

"Quite right. Moving on," she took a few steps forward.

 _The Burial Ceremony of His Imperial Majesty the Late Emperor Hyejong, the 2nd Monarch of Goryeo._

"Some say he died of age while some say he died of disease," Ha Jin explained.

"Yo killed him." Baekhyun completed her sentence.

"Yo?"

"The 3rd Imperial Prince Wang Yo?"

"Him," Ha Jin, "He was a dog and a brute."

"He killed Hyejong?" Xiumin asked.

"Not just the Emperor," Baekhyun answered.

Everyone turned to look at him.

"He killed me."


	6. F I V E - Am I Alive Or Am I Dead?

_Previously, on First, a Prince and then, a Popstar!..._

 _"The 3rd Imperial Prince Wang Yo?"_

 _"Him," Ha Jin, "He was a dog and a brute."_

 _"He killed Hyejong?" Xiumin asked._

 _"Not just the Emperor," Baekhyun answered._

 _Everyone turned to look at him._

 _"He killed me."_

* * *

Chen and Xiumin laughed out loud.

"Down there in the sea," Chen chuckled, "I'm just so glad you didn't lose your sense of humour."

Ha Jin's expression was stiff.

"Then why isn't she laughing?"

Xiumin pointed at Ha Jin.

"She's just really bad at jokes," Chen waved it off.

"Then why isn't he laughing, either?"

"That," Chen began, "uh-"

"Because's he's right," Ha Jin's voice came up.

"That's just plain stupid," Chen said.

"I'll explain it to you later," she said, "the next picture, the burial of Emperor Jeongjong."

"Man, didn't these Emperors ever get time to take care of their health? How fast did they die off?"

"Nobody knows exactly how Emperor Jeongjong died," she explained, "although legend has it that he died from guilt of being part of the 10th Prince's murder."

"I thought the 10th Prince asked his 4th brother to- you know, kill hi- how do you put it in a gentle way?"

"Did you tell them?" Ha Jin enquired.

Baekhyun nodded.

"It is not in any history records," she said, "but, yes, it is true."

"How do you know so much, then?"

"She was there, of course," Baekhyun replied.

"Hey, prince," Chen flicked his fingers painfully on Baekhyun's forehead and clicked his tongue, "what nonsense are you talking about?"

"You shall not touch a prince! I shall get you hanged for this!"

"You're completely powerless one thousand and seventy two years later, sorry about that mate," Ha Jin said frankly.

"But, this is the most important range of portraits," she continued, pointing at a bigger potrait that was contained in a golden frame that seemed much more grand compared to its neighbours.

"The coronation of Emperor Gwangjong, what's so important about this?"

But, Baekhyun wasn't listening. He stared at the portrait in awe.

"So-hyungnim became king?" he asked, surprised.

"And he ruled thereafter," Ha Jin smiled sadly, "he was a wise and good king."

"Hae Soo, if it weren't for you-"

Ha Jin clapped and smiled as bright as she could manage.

"Let's talk over coffee. But, first, you and me, Wang Eun, we need to have a little chat."

* * *

Baekhyun slipped noisily on his hot chocolate. Apparently, espresso 'was not made for a prince's gentle choice of taste'.

"Sheesh, you damned prince," Chen yelled, "did they not teach you any Prince etiquette back in the olden days? Slurping at the table is a big no-no."

"This is delicious! May I please have more?" Baekhyun put forth his cup on the table.

"More?! The hot chocolate costs a ton!" Ha Jin yelled.

Xiumin sighed. "I'll pay. Just get him a hot chocolate,"

"So, you're saying," Baekhyun blew on his second cup of this delicious new drink (maybe the future had its advantages after all), "even though you loved So-hyungnim, you married Jung just to stay in Goryeo?"

"I had a child," she sighed.

"YOU HAD A CHILD?!" Baekhyun yelled.

"Calm down, do you really want to attract more fans?!"

"Her name was Yeol, I died a few days after giving birth to her," Ha Jin held back tears.

"This is so confusing, will you tell us what's going on? What did you tell him in your 'personal' chat?"

"It's a long, long, very long story," Ha Jin began, "so, hold on to your coffee and listen carefully."

* * *

"You fell into a pool during a solar eclipse and you were transported back in time into the body of the sixth cousin of the wife of the 8th Imperial Prince of Goryeo?" Xiumin asked.

"Wow, you remember very well, if I may say so," Ha Jin looked impressed.

"Then you became a maid at the palace, fell in love with a prince who became king, got married to his younger brother and had the king's kid," Chen said in one breath, "so. very. messed. up."

"It's sounds so stupid but something tells me I should believe it," Xiumin said.

"No wonder you always predicted things," Baekhyun's face lit up, "you were from the future."

Ha Jin nodded. "The time that I was in Goryeo, I was in a coma back in the present. And when I died there, I woke up here."

"So that means that's what happened to him," Chen said, "except he came from the past to the present. Reverse order."

"That also means he's still alive back in Goryeo, doesn't it?" Xiumin asked.

Ha Jin's face turned white. "What did you say?"

"He could still be alive back then, right?"

"Y-Yes, that could be- Oh my God, why didn't I think about it sooner?!" Ha Jin yelled, "B-But, Jung buried you in the forest, n-near the cliff-"

"Then why is he here?"

"I don't know that. That's the missing part of the puzzle," she sighed.

"But, wouldn't Baekhyun have to die here to end up there even if he was still alive? Then what about OUR Baekhyun? What happens to him?"

"There's only one way to find out," Ha Jin pushed back her chair, "Come with me."


	7. S I X - Someone New

_Previously, on First, a Prince and then, a Popstar!...  
_

 _"I don't know that. That's the missing part of the puzzle," she sighed._

 _"But, wouldn't Baekhyun have to die here to end up there even if he was still alive? Then wheat about OUR Baekhyun? What happens to him?"_

 _"There's only one way to find out," Ha Jin pushed back her chair, "Come with me."_

* * *

"It's a complete possibility," Choi Ji Mong sighed.

"What, you've been to the past, too? Is it just me or is today CRAZY?!" Chen smashed his forehead to the table, "Ouch."

"I told Ji Mong-ssi on phone about our conclusion earlier," Ha Jin began, "but, it just doesn't make sense. The pieces don't fit together."

"Unless there's something we all don't know about." Ji Mong spoke up.

Eun's ears perked up.

"We all know the 14th Prince hated funerals," Ji Mong, "even seeing a dead body got him all sweaty and nervous."

Chen and Xiumin stood still. Eun and Ha Jin nodded.

"Why, then, did he specially request to bury Eun's body?"

Ha Jin shrugged.

Eun, "Because he loved me more than any of his other siblings?"

Xiumin, "Who cares if it's Wang Eun or Baekhyun, it's always a hundred percent on the ego in that body."

"Oh, come on," Ji Mong began, "are you reasoning on 'family bond'? He didn't even attend Hae Soo's funeral!"

Ha Jin humphed. "Rude,"

"Serves you right."

"What was that?!"

"Oh, I said, you're right, that was so rude of him," Xiumin quickly mumbled.

"So, you're saying, Eun's still alive back there? Why didn't Jung say anything, not even to me?"

"Yes, it just might be possible he might be alive in that past," Ji Mong explained, "Jung may have feared for his brother's life, and since you were close to the Emperor- let's just say he was trying to save Eun."

"So, we, basically, need to find where the 14th Prince has kept Wang Eun," Chen said.

"Good to see you're keeping up."

"How do we do that?"

"Simple," Ji Mong began, "yet, complicated."

"What?"

"Find Jung's reincarnation and ask him."

"Yes, that's it, but, where do we look?"

"There comes the complicated part."

"I should've known I was never to trust this girl," Chen huffed.

"Unless you want a thousand year-old prince stuck in your friend's body, I don't care either," Ha Jin snapped.

"Listen, stop fighting, alright?" Xiumin began, "CBX is going on an All-Korea tour next month. We could help, if only we knew how he looked."

"Youngjun-ssi knows that sketch artist," Chen began.

"Perfect," Ji Mong said, "Ha Jin-ssi, I expect Jongdae-ssi will forward the contact to you. Could you please fetch him?"

"We'll come with you," Chen said.

"Nothing doing. I'm going alone, thank you very much. I do not want another taste of your overly-red hair."

* * *

The building was small, and the corridors were stuffy. According to the address Chen forwarded to her, Im Woo Hyun lived in a tiny, studio flat at the other end of the narrow corridor.

When she reached, Ha Jin knocked.

"COME IN! I'M KINDA BUSY!" came the voice.

Ha Jin pushed down the cold metal door knob and went in. She was dumbfounded.

Every wall in this already-tiny room were covered with multiple bulletin boards, each of them pinned with several already-yellowing sheets of paper of several sketches that he'd done. Ha Jin was impressed with his talent.

Not until she noticed the opposite wall.

It held a bulletin board with the heading 'The Girl' and had several sheets pinned to it.

One had an eye, that looked like it belonged to a female. Another one had lips, and the next one just had strands of hair.

From a pile of clutter, a man stood up, wearing a mouth mask.

"Sorry," his cheekbones lifted, which hinted to Ha Jin, he was smiling.

He jumped over piled of paper and pins, wiped his palms of his pants, and outstretched it.

"I'm Im Woo Hyun. You must be Go Ha Jin, Youngjun-ssi told me."

"Yes, yes, I am. What-" she pointed to the bulletin board titled 'The Girl', "what's this?"

Woo Hyun sighed. "Actually, I don't know myself."

Ha Jin raised her eyebrows.

He continued, "Sometimes, I get these flashes. I don't how, or from where, but it just happens. It's always of this one girl. And when this happens, I lose control of my whole body. I just pick up a paper and a pencil and everything else in the drawing falls perfectly into place."

She couldn't bring herself to believe that. _How could anybody do something so perfectly when you have no control of your own body?_

"About my purpose," she came back on track, "I'm sure you remember drawing Soon Deok for my friend Baekhyun."

"Yes."

"I need you to come with me to a place. We need your assistance again, today."

"I'll be glad to help. Just give me a few minutes, let me just go grab my coat."

Woo Hyun ran back in and came out in a jiffy, still wearing his mouth mask.

"Do you wear the mask everywhere?" Ha Jin enquired.

"Oh no," he laughed, "I put it during work, sometimes, I guess, I'll take it off now."

Ha Jin nodded, and bent down to tie her shoe lace.

She straightened back up, and turned back to Woo Hyun, "I guess, we'll get going, the-"

She gasped and fell backwards, now seeing Woo Hyun's full face. He caught her by the waist in time before she hit her head on the wall.

"Ms. Go Ha Jin, is something wrong?"

Ha Jin lifted her hand and stroked her thumb across his left cheek, just to make sure.

"W-Wang So?"


	8. S E V E N - Revelations

_Previously, on First, a Prince and then, a Popstar!..._

 _"Do you wear the mask everywhere?" Ha Jin enquired._

 _"Oh no," he laughed, "I put it during work, sometimes, I guess, I'll take it off now."_

 _Ha Jin nodded, and bent down to tie her shoe lace._

 _She straightened back up, and turned back to Woo Hyun, "I guess, we'll get going, the-"_

 _She gasped and fell backwards, now seeing Woo Hyun's full face. He caught her by the waist in time before she hit her head on the wall._

 _"Ms. Go Ha Jin, is something wrong?"_

 _Ha Jin lifted her hand and stroked her thumb across his left cheek, just to make sure._

 _"W-Wang So?"_

* * *

"There," Woo Hyun finished a final touch, "I believe this is the facial composition you asked for."

Ji Mong and Hae Soo stared right back at his face.

Woo Hyun sighed, "Okay, I've said it once, and I'll say it again: I AM NOT WANG SO, OR WHATEVER HIS NAME IS!"

Hae Soo looked away. "I guess," she scratched her nape, "because you don't remember anything. But, your face-"

"Are you absolutely sure you don't remember anything?" Ji Mong cut in.

"Yes, I am. Gosh, you guys are the weirdest customers I've ever had."

"Oh, I almost forgot. How much do we owe you?"

"This one's on the house," he said, making his way out, "I hope you find whoever you're looking for."

He shut the door.

* * *

BREAKING NEWS!: EXO-CBX CANCELS ALL-KOREA TOUR!  
Due to reasons that are yet to be unveiled, EXO-CBX had cancelled all their promotional performances for the next month. This news was announced by SM authorities through an Instagram post. However, all promotional fan-meets will take place as scheduled. Further information will be soon revealed.  
\- ATP

* * *

"You need to be on your best behavior, Eun," Young-jun announced, "The person you are about to meet inside this room is a VIP."

"What's a VIP?"

"A Very Important Person," Chen said, "He is the sponsor of all of CBX's latest promotional activities. It's important you leave a good first impression on him."

"I will keep him in control, don't you worry," Ji Mong patted Youngjun's shoulder.

"The fact that you are with him puts me at ease," Youngjun sighed, "please make sure he doesn't mess this up."

"I will," Ji Mong whispered, "Now, shall we go in?"

* * *

The man sat in a swiveling chair with his back to them. He appeared to occupied with a conversation on the phone.

"I have no clue about flower arrangements, ask Soo Young, will you? I do know she likes lilies- listen, tell you what, I'll call you later, I have visitors."

He swiveled to the front and shot up from his chair.

"Welcome!"

Eun fell back a step.

"BAEK AH?!"

"E-excuse me?"

"Shut up, Wang Eun!" Ji Mong whispered.

"S-sorry, I just-"

"It's alright. Don't mess it up. Just keep silent and follow me."

"W-well then," the man put on an awkward smile, "have a seat."

"I'm Edward Choi," he smiled, outstretching his palm, "and I am quite familiar with all of you."

"I've already talked about your promotional events with your manager," Edward continued, "so, that's nothing to worry about. He will be given a copy of your schedules later and I also believe it will be mailed to you."

They nodded.

"Now, in detail..."

* * *

"We'll take your leave now," Xiumin smiled.

"Mr. Choi?"Ji Mong began.

"Yes?"

"Can I have a word with you, in private?"

"Uh, of course."

Ji Mong turned to Eun. "Go with Minseok and Jongdae."

Once everyone left, Edward sat back down.

"I almost forgot!" he exclaimed, reaching into his drawer.

He handed Ji Mong a white envelope.

 **You are cordially invited to the Matrimonial Union of,**  
 **Edward Choi,**  
 **and**  
 **Kim Soo Young**  
 **on the 28th of June 2017**

"Congratulations, " Ji Mong smiled.

"Thank you very much," Edward simpered, "You must all attend. Ah yes, you wanted to tell me something?"

"Yes, but first," Ji Mong said, "may I see a picture of your fiancé?"

"Weird request, but, oh well, why not?" Edward chuckled. Pulling out his phone, he handed it over to Ji Mong.

Ji Mong sighed. "Just as I had feared,"

"Excuse me?"

Ji Mong got up. "I have nothing to say, Mr. Choi, except..."

He sighed.

"...please be careful."

* * *

Ji Mong shut the door behind him and he knew he left behind a flabbergasted Mr. Choi.

But he stood facing an angry-faced woman with her arms crossed.

"Hae Soo! You scared me!" Ji Mong breathed, "I thought you had work!"

"I did, but my shift finished early," she replied, "what were you doing in there?"

"I-"

"We all know you had nothing to do with the CBX tour. You didn't tell him about Eun, did you? It would just sound stupid."

"I didn't tell him anything," he started, "yet."

"Is it necessary that we look like fools in front of him, too?"

"It just might be. Have you seen his face?"

She shook her head.

"Take a look for yourself."

She peeked through the little window in the door. A hand flew to her mouth.

"Exactly." Ji Mong stated.

"Also," he continued, "he's getting married next month."

"Isn't that good news?"

"It is. But, I don't think I have to tell you who his fiancé is."

"No way.."

"Yes way."

"I still don't get the point. How is he involved in Eun's problem?"

"He isn't. I just told him to be careful."

"Why?"

"Things can repeat. The good times and the bad times. Some evitable, some inevitable."

"As in?"

"Let me explain. How did you and the 4th Prince first make physical contact back in the past?"

"That is a very, very weird question."

"Just answer it."

"It was when he saved me from falling, and picked me on his horse."

"And in the present?"

"Uh, I think it was when he caught me from falling over my- oh my goodness."

"Do you understand now? Do you remember what happened to Woo Hee in the past? It could happen again."

"Wait but, how did you know about me and Wang So?"

"I think freeing a one thousand year-old prince from a popstar's body, is more important," he sighed, "let's go."

* * *

 _Read, Review, Follow and Favourite! Sending love to all my readers~_


	9. E I G H T - So Many People

_**Previously, First, a Prince and then, a Popstar!...**_

 _"Things can repeat. The good times and the bad times. Some evitable, some inevitable."_

 _"As in?"_

 _"Let me explain. How did you and the 4th Prince first make physical contact back in the past?"_

 _"That is a very, very weird question."_

 _"Just answer it."_

 _"It was when he saved me from falling, and picked me on his horse."_

 _"And in the present?"_

 _"Uh, I think it was when he caught me from falling over my- oh my goodness."_

 _"Do you understand now? Do you remember what happened to Woo Hee in the past? It could happen again."_

 _"Wait but, how did you know about me and Wang So?"_

 _"I think freeing a one thousand year-old prince from a popstar's body, is more important," he sighed, "let's go."_

* * *

"I've had them again," Woo-hyun stressed his finger down on his temple, "when will they stop?"

Sang-woo sighed. "I can't tell you that and it is simply because I don't know."

"Please, make it stop, Dr. Park, please."

Sang-woo's expressions were tired. "Ah yes,"

Woo-hyun looked up.

"I put together all the individual pieces and drawings that you made while you were in your momentary lapse..."

"And?"

"I got this." Sang-woo said.

He handed Woo-hyun an unfinished drawing of a girl.

"I must say, it's beautiful. The way you drew her loose strands of her, her eye and her slightly parted lips are quite exquisi-"

"How will this help?" Woo-hyun stressed down on his question

Dr. Park sighed louder this time. "I'm not sure about that," he kneeled down so he was in level with Woo-hyun's seated position, "but, do you see this missing portion?"

The drawing was unfinished. Starting from the centre of the top of her forehead, down to the bridge between her eyebrows and to the right, the major part of one of her eyes and her left temple were all missing.

Woo-hyun nodded.

"You might have a few more lapses."

He sighed.

"But when this is finished..."

Woo-hyun looked up, hopefully, once again.

"...they just might end."

* * *

"Thank you," Ha Jin chimed and bowed to her customer, "visit us again. Have a great day."

"Congrats on being promoted to Assistant Manager, Ha Jin-ah. You're doing great so far."

"Thank you, Manager-nim."

"By the way, I have news for you."

He continued, "The ISOI make-up head office has selected our branch's best cosmetologist for a very important meeting."

"What meeting?"

"ISOI make-up is collaborating with world-renowned botanist and cosmetologist Dr. Shin Ji-yeon to create a range of organic make-up products. Isn't that exciting news? Our store will attract more customers soon!"

"It is exciting," Ha Jin smiled lightly, "who was selected from our branch?"

"You."

"M-me? Really?"

"Yes! Make sure you do well at that meeting, okay? I'll forward you the venue and location, later. The pride of our store is in your hands! Fighting!"

"Fighting!"

* * *

Big places and crowds made Go Ha Jin nervous and shaky all over.

"Hey, how old is Dr. Shin?"

"Her online profile said 25."

"Wow, she's really young! I wonder if she's pretty."

Eavesdropping on conversations of other employees left Ha Jin surprised. She expected Dr. Shin to a woman in her late 30s or even older. Twenty-five was a very young age to be so established and renowned worldwide.

A wave of silence fell across the auditorium when a skinny-figured woman walked onto the stage, her vision focused on the ground.

She was dressed in a white pantsuit with sharp shoulders, her ears were adorned by big gold hoops and she was in heels, making her look much taller than normal.

She looked up.

"Sorry, just checking if I was presentable enough," she chuckled, and the audience followed, "hello and good morning, everyone!"

She wore thin-framed, gold-rimmed retro glasses, and her face was chubby.

There was no way Ha Jin couldn't recognize her cheeky smile. Her mouth fell open.

"Chae Ryung?!"

* * *

"I hope my collaboration with ISOI make-up will be beneficial to the customers, and I hope we can have a memorable experience working together," Dr. Shin clasped her hands together and smiled cheekily, "This is Dr. Shin Ji-yeon, signing out!"

The audience gave her a standing ovation, but Ha Jin was fixated from shock on her chair.

"Also," Dr. Shin began.

"I need to see the cosmetologist Ms. Go Ha Jin from the store in Chuncheon Province, please meet me backstage."

Everyone in the audience turned to Ha Jin's seat.

 _What is with my luck, today?!_

* * *

"Ms. Go Ha Jin? It's a pleasure to meet you!" Dr. Shin greeted in the most liveliest voice possible.

"Your presentation was very impressive, Chae Ry- I mean, Dr. Shin."

"Thank you," she smiled, "And please, call me Ji-yeon."

Ha Jin simpered at Ji-yeon's kind nature.

"Actually, why I wanted to meet you was-"

"MS. GO HA JIN!" someone yelled and threw open the door to their room. Two men jogged in.

"Woo-hyun?! What are you doing here?! I'm kind of busy right n- oh my god."

 _WHAT IS THE 8TH PRINCE WANG WON DOING HERE?!_

Woo-hyun looked around confused. "I-is something wrong?

"Who is that?"

"That? Oh, he's my psychiatrist. Meet Dr. Park Sang-woo. "

He bowed.

"Excuse me!" Dr. Shin bolted up from her seat, "You are not allowed to interrupt us during o- d-did you say Dr. Park Sang-woo?"

"H-hey, Ji-yeon-ah." Sang-woo stuttered.

"H-hi."

"You guys know each other?"

"Y-yeah, kinda."

"How?" Ha Jin was seriously worried, now.

"We, uh-"

"Uhh, we, a while ago-"

"YOU WHAT?"

Ji-yeon and Sang-woo looked taken aback.

"I'm sorry, but, will you JUST TELL ME?"

"We, um, you know, dated, for a while, and, uh, yeah, all that stuff-"

Ha Jin banged her head on the table.

 _Why are there so many characters in this fairytale life of mine?!_

* * *

Annyeong~

Angie here!

Hope you guys have been enjoying the story so far! I was so touched by some of your comments, it almost made me cry ~

A few people told me that me that if Moon Lovers: Scarlet Heart: Ryeo had a Season 2, it should be based on my fanfiction! Do you guys think so? Tell me in the comments!

I don't think so, it isn't good enough TT_TT

Bye! SEE YOU NEXT TIME! :)


	10. N I N E - Doubts and Fears

_Previously, on First, a Prince and then, a Popstar!..._

 _Why are there so many characters in this fairytale life of mine?!_

* * *

"Woohyun and Mr. Park, please wait outside a few minutes. I will join you soon," Ha Jin assured.

Woo-hyun nodded reluctantly and led Dr. Park and himself outside.

"You were saying, Dr. Shin?"

Ji –yeon's eyes were wide open, staring at the door.

"Dr. Shin…..?"

No response.

"Dr. Shin!"

"Uh.. yes."

"You were going to tell me something."

"Yeah, you know what? Maybe that can wait for a while. I'll call you another day, if that will be alright with you?"

Ha-jin nodded, "But why the sudden chan—"

"Just need to clear my head a bit, that's all, I assure you," she chuckled nervously.

"Bye, now."

"Bye," Ha-jin sighed.

* * *

"Why did Dr. Shin just run past us like a rocket?" Dr. Park asked.

"She said she needed to clear her head. Why she's in such a hurry, I have no idea,"

"Woohyun-ssi...?" Ha-jin continued.

"Yes?"

"You want to tell why you're here?"

"Yeah... um, Dr. Park, could you give us a moment...?"

Sang-woo nodded.

Woo-hyun looked back and held up a piece of paper.

Ha-jin's expression changed. "Why... why do you have a picture of me?"

"That's exactly what I want to ask you. Why do I have this?"

"I don't know. You tell me!"

"I drew this! DURING MY LAPSES! Why is it you?"

"During... during your lapses?"

"Yes!"

"Listen to me, this could be someone else. There are millions of people in Korea."

"That phrase makes you sound like a racist foreigner."

"I'm sorry, but will you stop bothering me? Please!"

"You see that mole on the portrait's cheek? You have the same one! If this wasn't you, it wouldn't be so detailed!"

"Who knows if you didn't add them on to make it look like me?!"

Ha-jin sighed, "I'm sorry, I have to go,"

Woo-hyun outstretched an arm, blocking her way.

"Does this picture have anything to do withthe time you asked me if I remembered anything? The time you called me Wang So?"

Ha-jin froze.

"Answer me!"

Her phone rang. Woo-hyun sighed.

"H..Hello?"she spoke.

 _"Ha-jin, I'm taking him to Soon Deok!"_

"What?!"

 _"I believe it will help him. Thankfully, Chen had connections and he was able to tell her manager. She's in town for the promotion of her new drama. Will you be able to make it? I'll tell Chen to send you the location."_

"I'll… I'll try."

 _"Okay, I'm hanging up. We're almost there."_

"Bye."

Ha-jin put on a firm face and looked up to Woo-hyun.

"If you come with me now, you might get some answers."

* * *

 **Year: 949 AD**

 **Prince Jung's hidden residence at the Seo-seok Mountains**

* * *

 _Prince Wang Eun and Lady Soon Deok were rescued by Prince Jung after he discovered they were still slightly breathing. As soon as he assigned people to them in his secret home, he was sent off to the border. He returns after a month, after receiving an urgent message from the Nurse in-charge._

* * *

The nurse wiped the woman's forehead, and loosened her grip on the unconscious lady's wrist.

A man in heavy armor came running in.

"Will they be okay?"

"The arrow wounds were created on the Tenth Prince's arm and stomach with great precision Your Highness."

Prince Jung sighed.

"His wounds are deep and fatal. I have attended to them. We must leave the rest to the good-willing spirits."

"I can only be grateful that I felt his pulse. If he was unattended….. I cannot imagine what would have happened."

"Wang Yo, that filthy dog, and Wang So, the heartless brute who will do anything to be close to the King. Why do humans who even have no mercy on their own blood exist?"

"The world must be in balance, Your Highness. There are good natured people like yourself also, please do not forget that."

Prince Jung breathed in. "And what about his wife?'

"I must say, the material she was given to wear was a blessing, Your Highness."

"Why so?"

"Although her would was very deep and dangerous, Your Highness, the war material she wore prevented the sword from going in deeper."

Prince Jung nodded.

"If her wound was a little deeper, Your Highness, I believe she would have died on the spot.

"I refuse to lose yet another member of my family."

"Your Highness, there is something I want…. something I need to—" the nurse hesitated.

"What is it? Tell me immediately!"

"Your Highness, I tell you this fact with a heart full of mixed emotions. I'm happy for the Lady, yet sad and sorry."

"What is it?!"

"Your Highness, when I examined the Lady's pulse, I felt two heartbeats."

"Does that mean…"

"Yes, Your Highness, the Tenth Prince's wife is carrying a child. Lady Soon-deok is pregnant."

Prince Jung felt his chest burn and his temples throbbing.

His eyes were glassy and glared back at the nurse.

"Nobody shall know of this."

"I shall obey, Your Highness."


	11. T E N - Misguided

_**Previously, on First, a Prince and then a Popstar!..**_

 _"Your Highness, when I examined the Lady's pulse, I felt two heartbeats."_

 _"Does that mean..."_

 _"Yes, Your Highness, the Tenth Prince's wife is carrying a child. Lady Soon-deok is pregnant."_

 _Prince Jung felt his chest burn and his temples throbbing._

 _His eyes were glassy and glared back at the nurse._

 _"Nobody shall know of this."_

 _"I shall obey, Your Highness."_

The velvet carpet at the entrance of the hotel made Ha-jin feel very welcome but, at the same time, it was the reason she almost lost two front teeth.

Her heels clacked against the marble floor, growing louder with her increasing pace.

"I'M HERE!" she called out to Ji-mong from one end of the hallway, "I'm here, I'm here."

"Just in time, Ha-jin. I was just about to check in," Ji-mong smiled.

"Where's Eun?"

"In the car, sleeping. Min-seok is watching over him."

"Isn't he going to see Hera?"

"I thought I'd check in first and let her know. Wouldn't want to just barge in, do we, now," Ji-mong chuckled, "Also, I thought Woo-hyun was accompanying you?"

"He said he'd be here," Ha-jin said, looking at her watch, "I wonder what's keeping him."

Ji-mong turned to the receptionist.

"Excuse me, can I have Ms. Ji Hye-ran's room number, please?"

The receptionist's honey voice replied, "Do you have a pre-scheduled meeting? Your name, please?"

"Ah, yes. Is there an appointment booked under the name Choi Ji-mo-"

"EMERGENCY! PLEASE MAKE WAY!" screamed a man dressed in staff uniform, pushing a gurney with woman on it. She looked pale and bony.

Ha-jin moved at first sight of the gurney, jumping backwards.

"Sorry, sir, I'll be back in a moment," the receptionist left the counter, jogging after the gurney.

"What seems to be the problem now?" Ha-jin sighed, plopping onto a white leather sofa.

"I'm not sure," Ji-mong heaved, looking at his watch, "let's hope the receptionist will be back soon."

"Mr. Choi Ji-mong?" an unfamiliar voice called out.

Ji-mong turned. A man who looked like he was in his late forties stood there, surrounded by a few other men, and he looked less than happy.

"Yes, that would be me. Is there a problem?" Ji-mong replied.

"No, no problem, Sir. I am Officer Jung," the man said, holding up his police ID, "and you are required to come with us to the Seoul National University Hospital."

"The University Hospital? Me? Why?"

"Sir, at around 2:18 pm today, Ms. Ji Hye-ran was found unconscious in her hotel room, surrounded by her own vomit, by the room service staff."

Ha-jin stood up, not immediately taking in what he just said.

"The last number she contacted was yours, sir."

"Yes, but.. but, how exactl-"

"Please follow us, and there will be absolutely no trouble."

* * *

 _Tell the driver to bring the both of you to the University Hospital. Its important._

Min-seok sighed at the text from Ha-jin. _What now?_

* * *

 _Change of plans. A little crisis came our way. Meet us at the University Hospital._

Ha-jin sent the text to Woo-hyun, sighing. She waited for a reply.

 ** **Seen, 3:03 pm****

 _Why isn't he replying?!_ she thought, frustrated.

* * *

"The doctor says it was fatigue," Officer Jung said, "nothing to worry about, Mr. Choi. Sorry for the trouble we caused you."

"Quite alright. It was only necessary."

"Would like us to give you a ride back home?"

"No, thank you," Ha-jin chimed in, "I think we'll stay back for a while."

After the officers left, Ha-jin let out a sigh of relief. "I'm glad that got over quickly."

"Are you hungry? I didn't have breakfast today. I'm going to quickly grab something from the canteen. Do you want me to get anything for you?"

"No, thank you. But, has the doctor mentioned anything about when Ms. Ji will regain consciousness?

"Not yet. Wait outside Room 413. There might be news any moment."

Ha-jin nodded.

Hospitals scared Ha-jin.

She didn't what it was. It could've been the abundance of sick people, the smell of saline water that seemed to linger in every hallway or even the half-dead expressions on the faces of most patients.

Her phone beeped.

It was from Minseok. He had replied to her message.

 _Where are you guys?!_

 **We've got a little trouble.**

 _What's wrong?_

 **Baekhyun is sick. He puked for the past thirty minutes straight.**

 _Oh my God. But wasn't he alright this morning? Is he okay now?_

 **I don't think it's good, Ha-jin. There's blood involved.**

Ha-jin's swift fingers stopped moving for a whole five seconds.

As soon as she snapped out of it, she dialed Minseok.

"Bring him," she breathed into the phone, in a low voice, "Now."

* * *

Minseok stared at the white shirt hanging on the wall beside the gurney.

The red spots splattered across it seemed to be a hipster design from a distance but, if you looked closer, you would realize it wasn't. The smell sold the fact that it was blood.

His eyes darted to the figure sleeping on the gurney.

Baekhyun's face was drained of all color, his lips were now of a whiter tint.

Beside him, seperated by only a curtain, lay Hera.

"When in heaven will the both of them wake up?" Chen groaned in his chair, placed against the blue wall of the hospital room.

"A little insensitive, don't you think?" Ha-jin snapped, pulling the curtain to a side, "Your friend was puking blood."

"I-," Chen began, "never mind."

A nurse entered the room.

"Who came with Mr. Byun?" the nurse enquired, looking down at her register.

Minseok raised his hand.

"Please follow me outside. The doctor will see you now."

He looked at Ha-jin and Chen as if seeking approval and then quietly followed.

The nurse and Minseok almost toppled over as a woman in heels rushed into the room at the speed of a cheetah.

Her eyes frantically began searching the room, resting finally at the sight of Hera on the gurney.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" she screamed, almost in tears, rushing towards Ha-jin and shaking her by the shoulders, "why is she like this?!"

"P-please be quiet, Ma'am," Ha-jin found it difficult to talk while being shook like a maraca, "this is a hospital."

"Answer me! What happened to her?!"

"And may I ask, I don't mean to be rude, but of what concern is that to you?"

"I am her manager," the woman panted, "please. I need to know."

"Please calm down, Ma'am," Ha-jin put a palm on her shoulder, "there isn't anything to worry about. The doctor says it was just fatigue."

"Fatigue? Is that even possible?"

"Why not?"

"She sleeps for about 12 hours a day, never misses a meal and exercises, too! She was absolutely alright when we had a meal together this morning. I leave her for just a few hours and this happens! How-"

"Miss Kim, she will be alright, I assure you," came a deeper voice.

It was Ji-mong, followed by Minseok, who looked more tensed than the time he left the room.

"I understand that as her manager, you have all the right to worry about her," Ji-mong contunued, "but I think you should calm down a bit. Have a nice cup of tea, maybe? Or a comfortable, long nap. I will escort you out, yes? I assure you, we shall keep you updated with everything about Ms. Ji."

"Minseok, you tell them the rest," Ji-mong nodded at him.

The door closed behind them, leaving a confused Ha-jin and Jongdae staring back at Minseok.

"Baekhyun's x-ray results came in," Minseok sighed, almost downtrodden.

"And?" Chen said, standing up.

"It left even the doctors dumbfounded," he continued, "The doctor first said the vomting could've just been motion sickness."

"And what about the bleeding?"

"I-I don't know," Minseok ran a hand through his hair, "The radiographer and the doctor both swore they saw an obliquely-made cut in the stomach area, but-"

"But?"

"But, what, Minseok?"

"It didn't show up on the physical copy of the X-ray," Ji-mong finished walking in from behind Minseok, "I have the prints right here."

Ji-mong rubbed the back of a very-flustered Minseok. He was almost in tears.

Chen plopped back in his chair. "What in the world is going on?"

"I think I have an almost perfect explanation as to what is actually going on," Ji-mong said, sitting down on a chair. He removed his glasses and closed his eyes, trying to attain a few minutes of peace.

"You do?"

"I think so. I mean, it does seem to explain things that-"

"Please. Please, just tell us what it is."

"What I am about to tell you could be of more assurance that Prince Wang Eun, and his wife, are actually still alive."

Ha-jin's eyes widened.

"I call them, _The Misguided Signs,"_ Ji-mong began _, "_ When one, either the man of the past or the man of the present, is on the border of life and death, the force of the signs can get confused. They tend to mix up timelines and end up in the wrong individual. The signs can range from the symptoms of a disease or a even a simple wound."

Ji-mong looked at the confused faces.

"I assume you did not understand anything at all."

They nodded.

"Let me explain with example. Ha-jin, you do remember that the Tenth Prince was stabbed in the stomach?"

She nodded.

"If at all, the Tenth Prince is alive, it is highly likely that he is in a state of comatose. If this is the case, the bleeding of his internal organ and the vomiting caused by the infection are signs that the forces could mix up, hence ending up in Baekhyun's body."

"I-is that even possible?" Chen asked, frantically.

"I have observed other cases, so, yes" Ji-mong stated, "it is very much possible."

"And about Ms. Ji? Her manager told me she was more than just healthy, sleeping for about twelve hours a day, regular exercise..."

"Ah, yes," Ji-mong said, "This could also apply to her. If we were to consider her symtptoms of fatigue...I am not sure about this, but..."

Ji-mong breathed heavily.

"...it could very well be that she is pregnant, either in the present..."

Ha-jin almost choked on her spit.

"...or in the past, with the Tenth Imperial Prince's child."


End file.
